


Break Me Down (And Put Me Back Together)

by SlimeQueen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub kind of, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimeQueen/pseuds/SlimeQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junmyeon’s always put together meticulously, no loose ends or excessive emotions. Until he isn’t. And this time, everyone gets to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Me Down (And Put Me Back Together)

**Author's Note:**

> This is complete trash brought to you by the Slime Queen so enjoy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Please do not steal or post my work on any other website without my permission. Thank you!

Junmyeon’s always put together meticulously, no loose ends or excessive emotions. Until he isn’t.

Yifan knows how he gets, riled up, shaking, crying, red-faced and embarrassed. Yifan knows better than anyone because he’s usually the only one allowed to watch.

So why are all of the other members of EXO lined up against the wall like a police lineup, not looking at each other, bouts of nervous laughter drifting through them every now and then? Some of them ultimately settle on the floor, Chanyeol curling up in the armchair that’s in the corner of the room, Baekhyun perched precautiously on his thigh, Sehun on the arm, back against Chanyeol’s side.

It’s all Junmyeon’s fault. He’s the one who brought it up in the first place, murmuring, “We should ask the others to watch,” after a dance practice, voice like syrup in Yifan’s overtired ears. Yifan had made a noncommittal noise and forgotten about it but apparently Junmyeon had taken his sigh as a yes, because here he was, stripping in front of everyone.

As soon as Junmyeon’s down to his underwear, his demeanor changes, posture slouching as he sits down on the bed. It’s like he’s wiped off his stage makeup and left everything bare for everyone to see. Then he strips those off too, and he’s completely naked and vulnerable.

Yifan kneels in front of him, pressing a kiss to the sharp edge of his cheekbone. Junmyeon sighs softly and leans in to press their lips together slowly, unwinding into the kiss.

“Sit down in the middle of the bed.” Yifan murmurs, and Junmyeon shivers but does as he’s told, sitting with his knees folded under him, hands folded neatly in his lap. Yifan doesn’t think anyone else can see the way Junmyeon’s fingernails curl into his palms too deep, probably leaving indents.

When Yifan flickers his eyes over at everyone, he’s surprised to see that the mood with them had changed as well. They all look curious and slightly aroused, most of their eyes trained of the quick rise and fall of their Leader’s chest.

“How long has it been since last time?” Yifan asks, opting to ignore the stares. Acting as if the others weren’t there was easier than trying to put on a show. Besides, if it’s him and Junmyeon, there’d be a show without them even trying.

“A couple weeks.” Junmyeon tends to be quieter when he’s like this. 

"Safe words?"

"Yes." Junmyeon's voice deteriorates into a whisper. 

Yifan slides onto the bed and kneels behind Junmyeon’s small body, hands finding their way to Junmyeon’s chest and waist. He slides his hands down the sides of Junmyeon’s body, pressing his lips to the junction of Junmyeon’s shoulder. Then he’s snaking one hand up to run the rough pad of his thumb over Junmyeon’s nipple and hears an agonized noise under him.

A smile curls over Yifan’s lips and he runs his hands over Junmyeon’s nipples again, tweaking and pressing until they’re stiff against his fingers and Junmyeon’s squirming, panting for him to stop.

Yifan’s hand slides down until both of them are gripping Junmyeon’s waist. He pulls Junmyeon back easily so he’s sat on Yifan’s lap, and then reaches one hand over his erection.

“Hard already?” Yifan asks, and Junmyeon moans in response, jutting his hips out so Yifan can grab his dick better.

Yifan's voice is distinct in his ear as he whispers, "Does little Junmyeonie want everyone to see him get fucked?"

 Junmyeon squirms and whimpers, a mantra of "No, no please don’t," streaming from him mouth, but his hips push forward against Yifan's hand anyways.

"No?" Yifan asks, and his entire body shifts until he's kneeling over Junmyeon, chest pressed flush to his back. "Because everyone's here and watching us anyways."

There's the rustling of fabric in the room as someone pushes their pants down, but Yifan pays whoever it is no notice. "Everyone's going to see their Suho-hyung getting his ass fucked until he's crying."  

There's a quiet cough from somewhere and Junmyeon wriggles like mad under Yifan's body.

 "Don't, please they're all-" Junmyeon doesn't finish his sentence because Yifan's pressing two long fingers from his other hand on the flush swell of his bottom lip. Junmyeon moans at the feeling and starts sucking on them immediately, hips thrusting rhythmically in time with the hand on his crotch.

"Do you want them to join in? Do you want Chanyeol's dick in your mouth?" Junmyeon tries to moan again around the fingers in his mouth but Yifan shoves them in deeper into the heat until Junmyeon is practically gagging, tears leaking out the corners of his eyes.

"Or do you want to ride Yixing?" Junmyeon nearly comes then, hips jerking hard, strangled cry escaping his mouth, but Yifan is quicker, removing his hand before Junmyeon can reach his peak.

 "Or maybe you want my cock?" Yifan asks lowly, pressing the straining front of his sweatpants against the swell of Junmyeon's ass.

He takes out his fingers right before Junmyeon starts gagging, and Junmyeon sobs deep in his chest, gasping for air as he pants "Oh yes, yes _please_ " entire body pressing back into Yifan's front.

"Sit in my lap like a good boy and I'll think about it." Yifan knows he's being unnecessarily cruel but it's too fun seeing Junmyeon squirm and beg as he crawls into the nest of Yifan's crossed legs and sets himself down.

 "You want everyone to see how pretty you are down there, don't you?" Junmyeon shakes his head and sobs quietly, legs pressed together in embarrassment until Yifan's sliding his big hands between his thighs and forces them apart. His cock lays pretty against the flat pale plane of his lower belly from the angle he's leaning on Yifan, hard and red and leaking precum.

"Kris-hyung, you should stretch him wider." The comment is from Sehun, who's leaning against Chanyeol's side and rubbing the heel of his hand against his cock.

"Listen to that, Junmyeonie, they want me to stretch you open for them to see." Junmyeon bites his lip hard and whimpers. Yifan reaches around and uses the soft pads of his thumbs to brush away some of the tears that have collected on his face.

"So pretty, Junmyeon, you're so pretty," he sighs, then brings his dripping hand up to his mouth to lick at the tears. Then he's grabbing the lube he'd strategically placed on the nightstand and flipping the cap open, pouring an ample amount into his hand.

"Open your legs wider." Yifan requests and Junmyeon spreads them apart on either side of Yifan's, face red with shame.

"What if we just passed you around and fucked you, one by one?" Junmyeon shudders and shakes his head again, eyes closed tightly. He startles hard when Yifan presses a slick finger into him, eyebrows drawing up at the cold feeling.

 "Junmyeon's ass is so cute," Luhan giggles from the corner of the room where he's stroking at Minseok's chest.

 Yifan ignores him in favor of pressing in another finger and scissors them apart to stretch Junmyeon more, rubbing the pads of his fingers into Junmyeon's sensitive inner walls. Junmyeon grinds down against his hand, low moan seeping out from his throat. Yifan takes the opportunity to slide two of the fingers from his free hand into the wet heat of Junmyeon's mouth again, the rest of his hand wrapped around Junmyeon's jaw. Junmyeon starts sucking on his fingers again, tongue working in time to the little circles his hips make. He looks desperate, face red as he tries to get Yifan's hand deeper into him, tongue laving around Yifan's long fingers.

There's a high cry from someone in the room and Yifan glances up unconsciously just in time to see Baekhyun come into Chanyeol's hand, tiny body shuddering in Chanyeol's lap. Yifan smirks and tilts his head to Junmyeon's ear and murmurs, "That was because of how hot you looked riding my fingers."

Junmyeon writhes harder when Yifan slides another finger into him, this one not giving as easily as the first two.

 "Spread your legs wider, baby" Yifan mumbles, and Junmyeon obeys immediately, knees falling on opposite sides of Yifan's body.  Then there’s another finger pushing into him, and oh, it  burns, but beyond that, the feeling of all the other's eyes burn more.

 "Look at that, you're taking four of my fingers already." His eyes sting with tears as Yifan shoves his fingers deeper inside and curls them all. He cries out when Yifan propels the fingers in his mouth forward in time with the hand in his ass. His hips thrust into the empty air, searching desperately for friction as Yifan pretends to ignore his cock and presses his thumb into the sensitive skin of his perineum. Junmyeon starts to gasp but ends up gagging again, desperate tears welling up in his eyes again. He tries to reach down to fist his own cock but Yifan makes a sharp noise and curls the fingers in his ass hard. Junmyeon keens and he hears someone else muffle a moan at the noise. Sehun coming.

"Junmyeonie, you're not going to come so soon, are you?" Yifan asks, and Junmyeon is too far gone to focus on his words, hips grinding and thrusting, tears flowing freely down the delicate angles of his face as he cries.

"Yifan-ge, maybe you should ease up?" Jongdae's voice is quiet with concern, but Junmyeon sobs at the prospect of Yifan stopping, pressing down hard onto Yifan's fingers.

"He likes it like this." Yifan says coldly, fingers twitching again, "Don't you, Junmyeonie?" Junmyeon moans around the fingers in his mouth and throws his head back against Yifan's chest. Then Yifan's dragging his fingers from Junmyeon's mouth down, down, down, creating a hot line of saliva from Junmyeon's swollen red mouth to the dip of his navel.

"Do you want my cock?" He asks, and Junmyeon lowers his head in answer until his chest is pressed against the sheets and his ass is up against Yifan's front. Yifan smirks and makes a noise deep in his throat and singsongs, "Everyone watch our Exo Leader Suho get fucked, please."

 There's another noise as someone else comes but Yifan pays them no mind and drags his sweatpants down his thighs, letting his erection out.

"Kris-hyung, your dick is so pretty," Chanyeol marvels, and Yifan preens under the praise, sending a quick smirk his way. Then he presses the thick head of his cock against the red opening of Junmyeon's ass and pushes swiftly, bottoming out in one quick move that has Junmyeon crying out and gasping.

"Can everyone see Suho's face?" Yifan asks, and although there's no answer, Junmyeon arches his back and whines so he knows they can all see just fine. He starts off with quick shallow snaps of his hips that make Junmyeon moan and push back, tightening around him until its almost painful.

 "Y-yifan," Junmyeon sobs, trying to press his face down, but then Kyungsoo is there and pushing his chin up with gentle fingers, smoothing his hair off his face.

"Sorry, hyung," he mumbles, and retreats back next to Jongin. "Let everyone see how pretty you look," Yifan chides and dicks into him roughly, watching as his back arches more and his mouth stretches wide but silent.

"Do you want to come?" Yifan asks, hips moving steadily.

Junmyeon whimpers, "Yes, oh god please _yes_ ,"  fingers curling tightly into the sheets until his knuckles turn white. Yifan reaches around and wraps his long fingers around Junmyeon's cock and tugs, once, twice, and then his body goes taut under Yifan's as he comes, sobbing, bucking against Yifan's hand, splattering white hot on the sheets. His arms give as he falls against the mattress, thighs quaking as he whines when Yifan keeps stroking his oversensitive cock.

"Was that good, baby?" Yifan asks softly, pushing the sweaty hair back from Junmyeon's forehead. Junmyeon's still trying to catch his breath and moving back against him so Yifan holds his hips tight and starts pushing into him again, but faster this time. Junmyeon wails when Yifan pushes too deep for his oversensitive body to handle.

Another couple thrusts and then Yifan's spilling over with a small groan, hands tightening on Junmyeon's waist. His mind nearly whites out from how good it is, Junmyeon's ass clenched tightly around him as Yifan fucks him through his orgasm, hips twitching idly until he's completely done. Then he's sliding out, minding the way Junmyeon flinches at the crown of his dick opening him up.

"Was that good?" Yifan asks again when he's regained his breath, and this time Junmyeon's composed enough to nod.

 "And you all?" Yifan smirks, turning to the wide eyed members of his band. They all look out of breath and post-coital, so Yifan would count it a success.

 "Next time we should ask them to join." Junmyeon murmurs, getting up slowly and stretching his limbs, wincing and rubbing at the base of his spine. Yifan makes a noncommittal noise and gestures to the door.

"Are you all going to watch us sleep or are you gonna go, because we have a busy schedule tomorrow."

The words seem to break the stupefied spell everyone is under because they all start getting up and shuffling towards the door. Yifan rolls his eyes and points at the mess left on the bed.

 "I'm not sleeping on that." Junmyeon looks too tired to change sheets to Yifan jerks his chin to his own bed on the other side of the room.

"We can sleep on mine tonight." Junmyeon smiles sleepily and raises his arms up, letting Yifan pick him up with little effort, slinging thin arms around his neck.

 "Thank you for taking care of me." Junmyeon mumbles, pressing a sloppy kiss into the hinge of his jaw. Yifan smiles and presses a kiss to Junmyeon's forehead, dropping him gently onto the bed before sliding in next to him.

"You're welcome," he whispers into Junmyeon's shoulder blade. "I hope we didn't traumatize anyone."

Junmyeon laughs softly at that, pressing back into the circle of Yifan's arms.

 The last thing Yifan hears before he succumbs to sleep is a quiet, "I hope we did."

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://eatjinsass.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/whinytaeyong) come hmu


End file.
